Reflected Mirrors
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: This isn't the only, nor the first fic about an alternate Family Day scene in the film, but still, let's see things from a different perspective as Mal explains some simple, overlooked truths to Chad in front of everyone.


**I admire the Descendants movie. I loved watching it, but when it came up to the Family Day scene with Audrey and Chad, I felt that it could have gone a bit differently instead of just further making everyone believe what Chad was accusing the VK's of being.**

 **I own nothing. Descendants and all it's content belongs to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It had been so nice today. Okay, fine, it had a bit of a crappy start to it. None of them had anticipated that this school had a day dedicated to family. The other student's families had come in and were to spend time with each other on this bright day.

They got to talk with their parents via video chat since they couldn't be released off the island. A gesture well-intended in itself, however, the staff hadn't fully comprehended how the VK's parents would act to their children. The thing ended up bruised feelings on the kid's part.

Still, as the day progressed and the Family Day party began, they tried to turn their mood around. And what wasn't there that couldn't uplift their spirits again? The Auradon Prep Glee Club sang a well-performed musical number, each of them with voices like angels.

The buffet table wasn't too shabby as well, as they began indulging themselves in the dessert section. Mal seized a couple of strawberries while Evie took Dude from Carlos as he joined Jay in the chocolate fountain.

Ben then introduced his parents to Mal and everything seemed to go alright. All the other student families were getting along well and it looked like nothing could damper the mood now.

Then it all started spiraling downward when Mal ran into Audrey's grandmother, Queen Leah. Even when Ben explained that it was not Maleficent, just her daughter, and reminding the Queen of his first act as king, the queen just wasn't placated.

For the first time in her life, as the queen began recalling the tale of how Maleficent's evil affected her and her family, Mal felt a stab in her heart. All her life, when her mother had told the story time and time again, how she had brought princess Aurora into eternal slumber and almost was successful in keeping it that way until her heroic prince came in a saved his bride and defeated her, up until her defeat she had always admired her mom in awe at the evil crimes she had committed. She had wished to one day be exactly like her.

Now she almost regretted being related to the woman as the queen nearby broke down into tears before her. Even as she reached out and tried to console her, she couldn't as the second event came into play that further had this day going down farther then it already had been. And the certain someone involved with it was a certain prince name Chad Charming.

And if it wasn't bad enough already as it was, he began openly insulting her and her friends, just because of who their parents are and not of who they were. Her friends surrounded her to stand by her while Ben tried to calm down Chad and get him to back off, but the verbal shots kept coming.

Finally, something snapped inside Mal. She couldn't keep standing there and not do anything while they were just insulted. She stepped forward past her friends, pulled Ben away from Chad and stood erect like a statue before him. Her eyes bore holes in his soul as they met with his.

"You know, I've been really calm these past couple of days. I've really tried to remain calm even though some things have annoyed me to no end." She leaned her head closer and sneered. "Things especially like you." She didn't give him a chance to respond, not that he could through all his sputtering in shock. Her eyes narrowed at him and he pointed her hand back at her friends.

"It is true that our parents don't teach us kindness or fair play or, heck, they rarely even show us any form of love to us at all," her eyes soften a bit in sorrow, but then hardened again as she looked at him, "but that doesn't mean that we are fully capable of learning such things here at Auradon Prep. Something you clearly haven't seen."

Her finger traveled backwards and pointed towards Carlos and Jay. "They enjoy hurting people? Heh, now do you know that for certain or is that just your inflated ego speaking for you since, if I recall correctly, they're the ones who won the big game yesterday. And..." she put emphasis on the word, "they all did it fair and square."

Her finger then turned to Evie. "She's a gold digger and a cheater, mm? Well that's kind of a hard-to-believe statement, especially since the other day she came into the dorm room and showed me, what was it, oh, a 'B+' on her test. Surely if she was just a gold digger she would've gotten a lower score if she was just singularly focused on rich boys." Her eyes then seemed to glow darkly as she smirked at him. "And I do recall that it was actually _her_ that did your chemistry homework after _you_ asked her to do it."

A gasp passed through the crowd, the deepest ones being Chad's, Evie's and Chad's parents. Cinderella and Prince Charming gaped at their son before shaking their heads sorrowfully at the boy that they undoubtedly believed they had raised to be better.

Mal stood straight up before the stunned boy as she prepared her final rebuttal. "And I stole another girl's boyfriend?" Her eyes fell on Audrey as she spoke, "Well if I do recall correctly, as do the rest of the students here, that it was Ben who asked me to be his girlfriend," her eyes then narrowed at Audrey and her finger pointed at her her, "And she quickly moved on to make you her boyfriends and to take her to the coronation with her, since apparently Ben was just taking her as, what was it," she savored each syllable on her tongue as she said it, "'your pity date'."

Mal wished then that she had brought a camera to take many shots of Audrey's face right now. Queen Aurora and King Phillip looked utterly disgusted and disappointed at their daughter while former Queen Leah looked shamefully at her granddaughter.

Jay, Evie and Carlos then stepped up closer to Mal's side and linked arms with her, now appearing as a single force to be reckoned with. Mal stood proudly and cleared her voice so that she could speak loud and clearly as she delivered her concluding statement.

"You know, you are right about one thing though, Chad. Our parents didn't teach us things like kindness and generosity. Heck, I can't even remember a time that they even showed us the tiniest bit of love," each of their eyes grew soft at the thought, but then hardened again as Mal continued, "but we are not our parents. We are young and we can learn such things just by being here." Her head leaned into her face as she delivered the final blow. "Something some of you guys could stand to learn a bit more about yourselves."

The crowd was silent, Audrey and Chad were simply gaping in shock and Ben watched quietly with everyone else as the four villain's kids then, arms still linked, walked off the field and back where no one would bother then for awhile.

* * *

 **I get that villains, and villains kids, would probably react more in the way in the movie with aggression rather then debating in this fic, but c'mon, I bet a lot of you Descendants fans out there would had loved to see Chad and/or Audrey out there get roasted.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Please leave a review if you like and please feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
